Melissa's Great Key Slumber Party
by Eryku
Summary: Melissa is holding a slumber party, and her friends are various characters from Kanon and Air TV by Key. Various antics and fun times ensue.
1. The Keyp Over Begins

Melissa turned onto her side in bed, yawning loudly like a lion. She slowly opened her eyes to look at the clock and as she caught sight of the time, her eyes shot fully open.

"Twelve O'Clock!?" She sat up quickly. She had guests coming over at two and a lot of preparing to do. She shot out of bed and ran for the bathroom to get cleaned up. After taking a nice shower, Melissa got a bite to eat and then proceeded to clean up all around the house. She didn't get much work done before her deep blue-green eyes caught site of the clock. It was one thirty and her company would be arriving any time now.

Melissa went back to her room and brushed her long butt length dark brown hair and got dressed up in a nice pink T-shirt and white jeans. Before she knew it, there was a ring at the door bell. She didn't need make up anyway, it was just her and some friends. She ran to door to see who had arrived early.

Melissa opened the door and smiled wide when she saw a beautiful young girl wearing a pink dress. She had blue eyes and very long blonde hair in a pony tail. The girl smiled and laughed cutely, "Nihaha." She held up her bag and said, "Hi, Meli. Sorry I came early, but I was hoping to help you get ready for everyone else."

"Thank you, Misuzu," Melissa said happily, "I'm almost ready already, but there is a little left to on in."

After about a half an hour of working together, laughing, joking, and talking about dinosaurs, the rest of the guests arrived for the sleep over!

"Thanks for inviting me, Meli-chan!" Said a young girl with long light brown hair, with a big bow in it.

"You're most welcome, Sayuri," Melissa said smiling wide.

"Ahaha" Sayuri laughed.

"Thank you," Said a girl with long dark hair in a pony tail. She held a sword.

"You're welcome, Mai, but did you have to bring your sword?" Melissa replied. Mai merely nodded.

"Uguu! I forgot my sleeping bag!" Said a small girl with short chestnut hair.

"Don't worry, Ayu, I have a couple of extras," Melissa replied. She looked to her sofa and saw a girl with long blue hair, already asleep on it, "Nayuki, it's still day. Please get up."

"Nyuu..." Nayuki replied, half asleep.

"Okay, I think that's everybody," Melissa said happily, "What should we do first?"

"You forgot me!" Said a girl with short dark brown hair, "How about we go get some ice cream?"

"Oh, Sorry, Shiori!" Melissa said, nearly blushing, "Sure, let's get some ice cream."  
"Yay!" Came out of a few of Melissa's guests. They went off to a nearby ice cream shop and all ordered their favorite ice creams. Melissa got a hot fudge sundae, as did Shiori and Mai. Sayuri got a banana split, Misuzu got an odd ice cream, Vanilla with peach sauce. Nayuki got a strawberry sundae and Ayu just walked to the store to buy a half pint of Phish Food ice cream from Ben and Jerry's. '

They all ate their ice creams, laughing together and chatting about things like how cute Melissa's cat is, or how awesome the laugh from the Money Pit is. They all giggled as a couple of bunnies in a nearby field chased each other playfully. One of them tripped and the other one tackled it. Before they could even blink, Misuzu was off trying to break up the fight. Running and waving her arms, Misuzu yelled,

"Wait, wait!" But she tripped on the same lump in the field that the first bunny did, landed face first on the ground, right next to the bunnies, and scared the one who was chasing the other.

"Coming, Misuzu!" Melissa shouted. She ran to Misuzu and helped her up. Then she scooped up the bunny. It was white with big brown patches and clear blue eyes, wiggling its nose at Meli, as if to be saying Thank you. Melissa squeaked, "I'll call you Foofers!" and took him with her back to the group. They then stopped at a pet shop on the way home. Ayu agreed to go in to get the cage and food with Melissa's money while the rest of them watched Foofers.

Moments later, Ayu came running out, screaming, "Uguu! Snakes!" Whimpering loudly.

"Ahaha, I'll go in with Mai," Sayuri said happily. So Mai and Sayuri went in together with Melissa's money to get the stuff, while Misuzu held Foofers, giggling, and Meli and Nayuki tried to cheer up Ayu, and Shiori kept sure that Foofers didn't get away from Misuzu.

About twenty minutes passed and Mai and Sayuri hadn't come out yet, so Shiori and Nayuki decided to go in and see what was up.

"Uguu! No way! There are snakes! I'll go to the grocery store next door and look for movie snacks for tonight!" Ayu said and was off to the store, while Shiori and Nayuki entered the pet store.

Suddenly, Foofers jumped out of Misuzu's arms and she exclaimed, "Wah!"

Melissa turned around shocked to see Misuzu and no Foofers.

Misuzu pouted and turned to chase Foofers, Meli close behind. Foofers couldn't get away!


	2. Misuzuchin is in a Pinch!

"Wait, Foofers!" Melissa shouted as she and her clumsy friend chased the floppy eared bunny across the road, through the wheat field across the street, and into the forest in the back of the field.

As they entered the forest, they lost sight of Foofers, but didn't give up hope. Misuzu looked down and pointed Melissa's attention to where she was looking. There was a trail of broken twigs and crumpled leaves. It was undoubtedly Foofers' trail. Melissa took Misuzu's hand as to not be separated in the forest, and they set off following the trail that Foofers had left. The longer that they followed the trail, the more difficult it got to keep track of where they were, and where Foofers was going. They stopped for a moment when Misuzu ran out of breath.

"Haaaaaa... Foofers is fast. Nihaha," Misuzu laughed nervously. She felt bad that she had let Melissa's new bunny get away just as her friends were off buying supplies for him. She looked to Melissa, expecting to be yelled at or to see her crying. "Gao," She let slip under her breath, unsure of what else to say besides, "I'm So-"

"Don't be sorry, Misuzu," Melissa interrupted, "You didn't let Foofers run away, he ran away. It isn't your fault," She forced a reassuring smile and took Misuzu's hand again, "Let's just be sure we find him, okay?"

Misuzu nodded, still feeling bad, and then followed Meli as they set off at a walk, to follow Foofers' trail yet again. After what seemed to be about twenty minutes, the two of them found Foofers. He was in a small clearing in the forest, he was a she, and she was a mother. Melissa and Misuzu both squeaked in unison and slowly edged their way towards Foofers, the wonderful mommy who had only run away to care for, watch and feed her children, who were still so small and helpless. Melissa figured that the bunny they saw chasing Foofers earlier was probably the baby bunnies father who was grumpy for some reason or another.

The two of them successfully approached Foofers and her litter of babies. They kneeled down and alternated in gently rubbing Foofers' head to apologize to her, and then doing the same to her babies, one of which was smaller than all of the rest and wasn't feeding at the time like the rest were. Melissa smiled and softly said.

"I'm sorry Foofers. We helped you and then we took you away all the same. We didn't know you had babies to care for," She blew Foofers a kiss, "I'm glad you got away from us and back here safely."

Misuzu let out a gentle giggle. Smiling wide, she looked to Melissa and motioned for them to leave. Melissa nodded and got up, followed by Misuzu who then wrapped her arms around Melissa as a silent hug to say I'm sorry you lost Foofers. Melissa smiled at Misuzu and nodded, as if to say that it was alright and that she knew that Foofers belonged here. They started to walk out of the clearing, ready to walk back to the pet store, hoping it was not too late to stop them from buying the food and cage. Suddenly they heard a gentle rustling.

The two of them turned around so much in unison that it was as if they were sharing one mind. They looked to see Foofers slowly approaching them, holding her smallest baby in her mouth. She dropped the baby bunny at Melissa's feet and then walked back to her other babies. Melissa eyes began to swell with tears of joy and appreciation as she knelt down once again, leaving Misuzu on her feet, confused. Melissa however felt that she knew what this meant.

"Foofers," She said softly through tears, "Are you saying you want me to take this baby with me?" Foofers wiggled her nose at Meli as her babies finished feeding and curled up against their mother and each other. Melissa then understood completely. Foofers other babies were always pushing this little runt out of the way, and she was not getting enough food. This little runt was being pushed around and not fed enough and Foofers knew that Melissa was sweet and would properly care for him. She softly scooped up the runt and looked him in the eyes. He looked so much like his mother. White with brown spots, one of his brown spots was over his left eye. He didn't have floppy ears like his mother, and Melissa remembered that the bunny they thought was the father didn't either.

The little runt looked deeply into Melissa's eyes with his own, wiggling his nose. Melissa fell in love with this little guy instantly, as his innocent blue eyes looked into hers. She thought for a moment and almost instantly came up with a suitable name for the tiny rabbit she held in her hands.

"I'll name you Alphonse. A poor little guy with blue eyes, who just wants a happy home. I think Alphonse suits you quite well.

Misuzu let out her usual giggle, and they sat back out for the pet shop, while Melissa explained to Misuzu why Foofers gave Al to her and why she decided on the name Alphonse. After a much shorter journey then the way in, or so it seemed, they reached the wheat field and could see the others waiting outside the pet store for them, in the distance. The two of them smiled and quickened their pace, excited to explain everything to everyone.


End file.
